Morochan People's Republic
This country is a part of Altverse. '''Morocha' or officialy the Morochan People's Republic is a sovereign state in Eastern Europe. Morocha has an are of 204,23 km2 and a population of 9 million people. The capital and largest cities of Morocha are Naçum̆a and Turş, while the official languages are Morochan, Hungarian, Polish , Ukrainian. Etymology History Beginnigs of Morochan Written History and the Middle Ages The earliest Morochans were from northern Anatolia and the western coasts of modern-day Georgia. They were either descendants of other Anatolian peoples, such as the Hittites or separate Indo-Eurpean speaking tribes. In legend, it was said that St. Paul converted the Morochans, known at that time as Voreiois (Greek, meaning "northeners") after they heard the good news of Christ. However, Paul was'nt supposed to go into Eastern Anatolia as warned by the Holy Spirit in the book of Acts, so they would be Christians only in the turn of the 3rd century A.D. where the Roman persecution of Christians was about to decline. The church was created by St. Saul of Galatia in 398 A.D. 2 decades After the council of Chalcedon in the early 450's, the Morochans were forcefully and permanetly expelled from their homelands after their leader, St. Herman, allied himself with the non-Chalcedonian Alexandrian churches although he later began an alliance with the Nestorians. They settled briefly in Crimea for 15 years before settling into the old Greek colony of Tyras in modern-day Ukraine. Herman delcared himself as the sovereign patriarch of the Voreioan principality in 491 A.D. The Voreioan city-state existed for almost 300 years. during this time contacts with Armenians, Georgians, Greeks, Jews & Iranians were common and several loans and borrowings were inserted into their language such as ghina ''"wine" from Armenian and ''konyo ''"public" from Greek. The Khazars annexed Voreioa in 828 A.D. At this point, the language began it's written history with the earliest attestments written in a Hebrew-style alphabet with even one reportedly written in Old Turkic. In 899, The Greek Khazarian Aris Asatay was crowned patriarch of Voreioa when he was nearly eighteen, and ruled for a good chunk of the 10th century. Next in line was Mara I, who was a brillant warrior and nobleman, and who defeated the Avars in battle. He was given the name of ''Maraça ''meaning "Maracha the Hero" by the Slavs and Khazars. He later named the country and his people after him. The new Morochan kingdom began to expand a little after the fall of Khazaria and the rise of Kiev Rus. King Germahti I was a Jew turned Christian who oversaw the rise of the Slavs and the death of the Khazars and who was the first to translate the Bible into Morochan. He also built the country's first churches and began a two-century-long project to tranform Turş into a powerful and commercial trading post and seaport. The next kings continued his reforms and plans, and by the 12 century, Turş had became one of the most successful seaports in the Black Sea. During the crusades, King Mara II was netural in war and began welcoming Jews, Turks and Greeks from both sides. In the early 15th century, King Zlaham engaged in a power struggle with his right hand man Archduke Tariş Palhuzük, A wealthy and powerfu landlord & slave owner working for Pope Martin V , He helped set up a coup d'etat against him and attempted to transform Morocha into a strict and repressive Catholic police state until Zlaham, who was in exile in Crimea during all of this, came back with the support of the Golden Horde, liberated the nation and banishing Tariş and his lackeys to Anatolia where they were held hostage and eventually killed by the then-invading Ottoman army. He also expelled the Catholic personnel from his country, never agian one of them returned until the early 18th century, and made Morocha vassal to the decilining Horde so he could protect his country from Catholic threats. In 1512, after the Horde died down, Morocha was under the protection of the Crimean Khanate for over 90 years, and during these 90 years, it became prosperous again due to the various contacts between the Morochans and Turks, Vlachs, Moldavians, Russians & Poles and the protection of the Khanate itself. The Reformation also happend and several Transylvanian Protestants and Jews were allowed to immigrate to Morocha in 1559. The Khanate was Islamic and a vassal of the Ottomans but they allowed the Morochans to pratice their religion and cultures freely as was declared and emphasized in the Moro-Crimean Treaty of Bağçasaray in 1544. Even King Mikali II's nepehew converted to Islam and became Grand Mufti of Turş. During the Russian attempts to invade the Khanate however, the vassal was spared from their path of destruction because King Mikali II secretly negotiated with the Rus and telling them not to harm his people. The Crimean Tatar language was influential in the rise and development of Late Morochan. Interwar Years: Dictatorship and Socialism Government and Politics Morocha is a Multi-party Socialist State governed under the ideologies of Socialism and Democracy under the ruling Morochan People's Freedom Party, created in order to create a true and reasonable equal society which is governed for the betterment, nature and progress of humankind. Many Western politicans during the Cold War wrongly compared Morochan Socialism with Yugolsavia's Titoism. Yes, Mororchan Socialism shares many traits with Titoism (including neutrality, liberal economy, anti-war, anti-Stalinism, anti-Imperialism & limited freedoms), But because Titoism is another variant of Marxist–Leninist communisim and of the government being anti-communistic, Many Morochans at that time prefer to call Titosim as a form of "democractic socialism" instead. The Morochan People's Republic is one of the only socialist states abhoring Communism alongside Westland. Foreign Policy Morocha is an member of the and the International Order of Socialist States. It has friendly relations with Westland, Danguk, , , Sierra, , Gaul, Nordland , , and Lan Na. Formerly it had diplomatic relations with the United States & the Mexican Social Republic that were broken in 2005 and 2015 respectively due to America's aggressive foreign policy and numerous invasions and coups, including those at and Mexico's horrendous invasion of Central America. It was very critical of the post-coup Ukranian government though questioned Russia's alleged "invasion" of Crimea and Donetsk's alleged stricter mishandling of minorites, especially Jews and LGBTs. And even going as far as to recognise the disputed territories of , and Novorussiya, it condemed atorcities on both sides of the Russo-Georgian war of 2008. Geography Morocha is situated in Central Europe. To the west it borders Hungary and Slovakia, to the south bordering Romania, Ukraine located in the east, and Poland and the northern half of Ukraine to the north. Demographics Population Over 93% of the population of Morocha are Native Morochans. Lanugage The official and most spoken language in Morocha is Morochan, an Indo-European language . Morochan is defined as the offical and native language by the Ministry of Culture. Morochan is spoken by 7 million people worldwide. The second offical and largest spoken languages in terms of use, Hungarian, Polish & Ukrainian , spoken by 50%, 37% and 39% of the population respectively. The Ministry of Cultural Affairs also designates both Hungarian, Polish & Ukrainian as recognised minority languages. Other langauges spken are , , , German, Russian and English. Age laws The country's age of majority is 18 years old for single or 19 years for marriage, age 17 for age of driving, consent, working part time & voting, and 22 years for smoking, gambling, and drinking. Religion The government has promoted secularism ever since it's beginnings, influenced by Turkish president, revolutionary and philosopher Mustafa Kemal Ataturk. Religious freedom was given to the Morochan Orthodox Church, the Unitarian Churches, The Lutheran Church, Jews & Armenian Church in Morocha with the Act of Religious Status in 1927. It passed a law in 1955 allowing persecution or restriction of these religions: Jehovah's Witnesses, Wahabist Islam, ultra-conservative Catholic, miltant atheism, Protestant or Orthodox churches & "fascism". It also prohibits the government from endorsing any religion and instead promote secularism in order to mark religion as an significant part of their heritage not a entitled institution. Culture Morocha has it's unique culture that blends native, Slavic, Meskhetian and Turkish elements. Traditions and Holidays Morocha's Christmas and Easter traditions are the highlights of the country's culture, popular Christmastime traditions and customs include watching imported foreign tv speicals and films (including MTR's annual brodcasts of Disney films such as ''Snow White ''or ''Pinocchio ''& films such as ''The Irony of Fate and Monty Python and the Holy Grail) , listening to holiday music both native and foreign, church services, caroling, family gatherings and reunions, dinner & parties. Easter customs include egg-coloring, plays, family vacations, vigils & soccer games. Cuisine Morocha's cuisine is consisted of Slavic and Turkic influences, along with many native customs. kulax̌i, ''a Slavic sweet bread, is eaten primarly during Christmas and New Years and symbolizes freedom. Meat eaten include ''rhuba or fish, paraşki, chicken kabaib, ''çulha ''or fillet, & ''slana ''or bacon. Category:Countries Category:Altverse